1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device using a piezoelectric element that uses a piezoelectric element and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet printing head is known as a device using a piezoelectric element that uses a piezoelectric element. An example of such an inkjet printing head is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-119182. The inkjet printing head of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-119182 includes a silicon substrate having a pressure chamber, a movable film (vibrating film) supported by the silicon substrate so as to face the pressure chamber, and a piezoelectric element bonded to the movable film. The piezoelectric element is arranged by laminating a lower electrode, a piezoelectric film, and an upper electrode in that order from the movable film side. An upper surface and a side surface of the piezoelectric element are covered by a hydrogen barrier film constituted of Al2O3 (alumina). An interlayer insulating film constituted of SiO2 is formed above the hydrogen barrier film and a surface protection film (passivation film) constituted of SiN is formed above the interlayer insulating film.